csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Es3tag
|} Patrick "es3tag" Hansen (ur. 29 listopada 1995) jest duńskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie Heroic. Drużyny *201?-??-?? – 2015-09-22 - 35px|Szwecja KappaKappa *2015-09-22 – 2016-03-06 - 35px|Szwecja Epiphany Bolt *2016-03-09 – 2016-05-10 - 35px|UE Team Orbit *2016-05-10 – 2016-05-18 - 35px|UE HeyGuys *2016-05-18 – 2016-09-13 - 35px|UE Escape Gaming (Na próbę) *2016-09-13 – 2017-06-06 - 35px|Dania TRICKED eSport *2017-06-06 – 2018-02-14 - 35px|Dania Heroic *2018-02-14 – 2018-03-12 - 35px|Dania Heroic (nieaktywny) *2018-03-12 – nadal - 35px|Dania Heroic Historia 2015 *'22 września 2015' - Skład drużyny KappaKappa został przejęty przez organizację Epiphany Bolt. 2016 *'6 marca 2016' - Organizacja Epiphany Bolt zwolniła swój skład i teraz skład został bez drużyny, lecz nie na długo, bo 3 dni później skład przejęła organizacja Team Orbit. *'10 maja 2016' - Organizacja Team Orbit zwolniła swój skład i odtąd byli znani jako HeyGuys. *'18 maja 2016' - es3tag został próbnym członkiem drużyny Escape Gaming. *'13 września 2016' - Organizacja Escape Gaming zwolniła swój skład, więc es3tag razem z maeVe postanowili dołączyć do tRICKED eSport. 2017 *'6 czerwca 2017' - es3tag opuścił drużynę tRICKED eSport i dołączył do Heroic. 2018 *'14 lutego 2018' - es3tag został przesunięty na ławkę rezerwową drużyny Heroic. *'12 marca 2018' - es3tag powrócił do aktywnego składu drużyny Heroic. Osiągnięcia '35px|UE Wrecking Gaming SC' *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 18 czerwca (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 14 lipca (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 16 lipca (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 23 lipca (2015) '35px|Szwecja KappaKappa' *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 4 sierpnia (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 20 sierpnia (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 25 sierpnia (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 27 sierpnia (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 1 września (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce CG-LAN 4 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 8 września (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 15 września (2015) '35px|Szwecja Epiphany Bolt' *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 22 września (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 29 września (2015) *3/4 miejsce QuickShot Arena 9 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 6 października (2015) *3/4 miejsce QuickShot Arena 10 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 13 października (2015) *Drugie miejsce QuickShot Showmatch 5 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Arena 11 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 10 listopada (2015) *1/4 miejsce ESL Nordic Nationals Season 1: Czwarte duńskie kwalifikacje (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Arena 16 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Game On European Invitational 2 (2015) *Trzecie miejsce Alientech European Cup 2 (2015) *Trzecie miejsce CG-LAN 5 (2016) '35px|UE Ex-Epiphany Bolt' *Pierwsze miejsce Razer Rising Stars S1 - Pierwsze europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|UE Team Orbit' *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2016 - Drugie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|UE Escape Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce Uprise Champions Cup - Season 4 (2016) '35px|Dania TRICKED eSport' *1/2 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 - Trzecie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESWC 2016 - Drugie skandynawskie kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Europejska liga rozwoju (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 18 (2016) *3/4 miejsce League of Sharks CS:GO Championship (2016) *5/8 miejsce eSports World Convention 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Dust2.dk eOddset 4 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Arena 31 (2016) *Drugie miejsce eSportsArcadeTV Cup (2016) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Champions League Season 5 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Dust2.dk Masters 1 (2016) '35px|Dania Jokes' *Pierwsze miejsce NetParty Herning 4 (2017) '35px|Dania TRICKED eSport' *1/4 miejsce IEM XI - World Championship - Drugie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *Drugie miejsce Hellcase Cup 2 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Binary Dragons Cup - Season 5 (2017) *1/2 miejsce Legend Series 1 - Etap grupowy (2017) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Tours 2017 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *3/4 miejsce Danish Championship 2017 (2017) *3/4 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2017 (2017) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Season 24: Główna dywizja - Europa (2017) *1/2 miejsce Europe Minor Championship 2017 - Kraków: Drugie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2017 (2017) '35px|Dania Heroic' *12/14 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2017 (2017) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Valencia 2017 (2017) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Atlanta 2017 (2017) *1/2 miejsce ELEAGUE CS:GO Premier 2017 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2017) *7/8 miejsce ESG Tour Mykonos 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Europejska liga rozwoju (2017) *1/2 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Europejska promocja (2017) *5/8 miejsce ELEAGUE CS:GO Premier 2017 (2017) *Czwarte miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 2 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce World Cyber Arena 2017 - Europejski główny etap (2017) *10 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 6 - Europa (2017) *9 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Europa (2017) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2017 (2017) *1/2 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII World Championship: Pierwsze europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Drugie miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 4 - Europa (2018) *1/2 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII World Championship: Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *Czwarte miejsce cs_summit 2 (2018) *Drugie miejsce Copenhagen Games 2018 (2018) *Drugie miejsce GG:Origin (2018) *8 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 7 - Europa (2018) *7/8 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 7 - Finały (2018) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Austin 2018 (2018) Najważniejsze momenty *1v5 Pistol round on dd2 by es3tag *es3tag Vs. Enervate - 1v3 *es3tag vs. Epsilon - Hellcase Cup 4 *es3tag ACE vs Fragsters *es3tag with a 1v2 clutch *es3tag with a nuts 1v3 *es3tag ACE vs Pride *es3tag vs. PRIDE - Ace at SL i-League S3 EU Qualifier *es3tag 1v2 smoke spam against Ninjas in Pyjamas Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Duńscy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi